


makikoigami | Advent Drabble #4 - Tiger&Bunny - Sky High & Origami

by MakikoIgami



Series: Makiko Igami's Advent Drabbles 2013 [4]
Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 11:45:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakikoIgami/pseuds/MakikoIgami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sky High invites Origami over for Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	makikoigami | Advent Drabble #4 - Tiger&Bunny - Sky High & Origami

"Yo! Origami! Have you completed your Christmas preparations?"

"In the great spirit of Japan, I will not celebrate Christmas this year," Origami mumbled softly, powdering his shuriken carefully.

"Huh? But everybody's celebrating Christmas," Keith stubbornly insisted, making the younger Hero sigh.

"I told you, I'm not celebrating Christmas, because you don't celebrate Christmas in Japan like you do here."

"But... you have a tree, right?"

"No tree."

"Then, what do you give your family for presents? Friends?"

"I don't... have presents," Ivan mumbled timidly, his hands dropping slightly. Ever since he had shown his first NEXT abilities, his family had marked him a creep and the first thing that he did once he was able to was to leave his house and go to Hero academy. He was glad when Edward and everybody befriended him, but ever since he graduated he had never really even thought about celebrating Christmas, always excusing himself with the fact that he wanted to cherish a Japanese tradition.

"Ah, then, maybe you will cook something for them? Bake a cake?" Keith kept on asking him, ever the cheerful.

"No, nothing of that. On that day, I will sit at home and... write in my blog, I guess," Ivan admitted with a sigh. It really wasn't a matter to get depressed over, because he did it like that every year, but now that Sky High was asking him all these questions, he was starting to feel a little uncomfortable about it. "I-it's fine like that, I'll do it every year!"

"Really?" Keith asked, sounding not really convinced that Ivan would be fine with just that.

"R-really, yeah," Origami stammered and ducked his head.

"Hm, well, how about you join me and John at our home then?" Keith asked and sent him happy, radiant smile.

"H-huh?!"

"We've been celebrating together each year with his favorite biscuits, but it gets a little boring, so I thought that maybe we could invite somebody. And since everybody seems to have plans but you don't, I thought it would be nice to ask you," Keith beamed at him.

"O-oh."

So he wasn't first choice, just because the others didn't have time for the former King of Heroes.

"I don't know..." he mumbled and trailed off. He had wanted to, yes, when Keith had first asked him, but like this? He didn't feel so great about it anymore.

"You can bring somebody, too, if you want to!" Keith added, not sensing that Origami didn't really want to come at all. "Ah, I'm really looking forward to it! Well, I'll be going now! Bye~!"

"Uh um..."

Ivan stared at his hands, at the shuriken that he had been powdering. Why was he so depressed now that he had gotten an invitation? He never really got any invitations, he'd much rather stay at home alone, secluded to himself, no matter how much he wanted to go out into the world and be happy with other people.

"Origami, honey," sounded Nathan's deep, soothing voice behind him and managed to startle him.

"F-fire Emblem! Wh-what are you doing here?" Ivan gasped and scrambled backwards.

"...you're not going to turn Sky High down on his offer, are you?" the tall man asked him, making Origami swallow awkwardly.

"N-no, I'm not... I just not... I'm not sure yet?"

"Ah, but he's been asking each and every one of us each year about his little christmas party and since we are all occupied otherwise on that day, we had to refuse him each time. Last year, he was so depressed about it that he didn't even ask anyone if they've got time," Nathan explained calmly, tapping his pinky against his cheek while he rested his chin on the hand that was supported by his other arm.

Lavender eyes widened in surprise. So that was why he didn't get an invitation previous year!

"You see, Sky High would be very, very, very heartbroken if you refused him this year, after all he's not King of Heroes anymore and he's been unhappy in love," Nathan continued, a small, knowing smile playing around the corner or his lips.

"I'll go!" Origami exclaimed at that, enthusiastically.

It may be pity on both sides, but as long as they both weren't alone on such an important day, they could be happy. Or at least that's what Ivan thought.


End file.
